Cloudy Days
by KittyGems
Summary: Christina Kappel was always normal. She was friends since birth with a certain green monster's alter ego, she went to school, and had a crush on said Doctor. It's been a few months since the Chituari attack, and things are finally going back to normal. That is, until Christina pays a visit to the Doctor at Stark Tower... As a villain falls, another rises from the ashes...
1. Prologue

**So...**

**I'm new to this fandom, so please no flames. Constructive Criticism allowed, however. **

**I thought this up while listening to "Monster" by Imagine Dragons. And also watching 2008!Hulk.  
**

**So yeah...**

**Don't own Marvel in any form or shape; It mostly belongs to Mr. Stan Lee and a few others. I only own my OCs. **

**Also! Before we get started, I'm not sure if this is going to be an AU where Betty doesn't exist, or they broke up. Since only Pepper was in the Avengers, and not Jane or Betty or anyone else who's paired up. Plus of course Bruce or anybody else was born way back in the 40's (because the original Hulk comics canon Bruce was turned into Hulk in the LATE 1960s) Most of them (excluding Steve; That's obvious in both comic and movie cannon that he was born sometime in the early 1900's) were born maybe late 60's (possibly in Tony's case, since his dad was in WWII in both movie and I believe comic cannon), early 70's, early 80's, etc (Chris was obviously born in 83, so Bruce was born in 73, etc). Plus this takes place a few months AFTER the Chitauri attack (At least, in the next chapter. This is just a prologue to establish the relationship between Bruce and Christina, plus to tell what happened before the actual story takes place.)**

**Now you may enjoy!**

* * *

**July 31st, 1983**

* * *

"Bruce, can you come here a second?" His aunt Susan called. The 10 year old boy came into the room, his hands black from oil. "Bruce, what did I tell you about playing with your Uncle's cars?" She asked, grabbing a cloth and rubbing his hands, getting the wet oil off easily.

"What is is Aunt Susan?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"My good friend, Olive Kappel gave birth today. Would you like to meet the baby?" He knew right away the answer was going to be "yes", because his aunt gave him a stare that said "You're coming whether you like it or not."

"Sure." Bruce said reluctantly, and Susan smiled. Soon enough, they were at the hospital, a woman who had brown wavy hair and gray stormy eyes held a baby girl in her arms in the bed. She looked dead tired, the baby asleep.

"What's her name, Olive?" Susan smiled warmly, walking over to the woman. Bruce sat down in a chair, looking pretty bored.

"Christina Alison Kappel." Olive said simply, smirking. Susan cooed at Christina, and suddenly Christina grasped Susan's finger. Susan "awwwed", and cooed at the baby girl again. Bruce just looked at the doctor's tools, suddenly finding them interesting. He was never really interested in babies; They were annoying and were more than just "adorable" or "cute". He could wait forever till he had his own family. He'd rather focus on his job when he was older.

"Robert, come here and see Christina." Susan said. Bruce looked up at his aunt. His aunt never usually used his first name; She only said it when she meant "now". So he did. He walked over, looked at her for a second, and started walking back to the chair. "Robert." Susan said. Bruce sighed and looked at the baby again. Her eyes were closed, but from what he was hearing, she had ocean blue eyes, like her father, and a few strands of brown hair were on her head, like her mother. Christina opened her eyes for a few seconds, looking at Bruce. "Awh! She opened her eyes!" Susan said, and Olive let Susan hold her. Bruce was now suddenly interested in her, as Christina gave a small laugh and reached towards Bruce, her eyes closed again. Olive giggled.

"She likes you, Robbie." Olive smirked. For going through 8 hours of labor, she didn't seem to lose most of her personality. Before he knew it, he was learning how to hold a baby properly. He held Christina, albeit a bit hesitantly, but was doing pretty good. Christina fell asleep in his arms, and the women laughed. Bruce blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I think it's time for a suckling and then a nap. I just went through 8 hours of constant contractions and labor, you know." Olive said, yawing. Susan nodded, smiling.

"Right. Maybe we can take care of Chrissy here sometime?" Susan asked, taking Christina away from Bruce and gently giving her back to Olive.

"Defiantly. Especially since she likes you, Brucey." Olive said. Bruce looked at the doctors instruments again in the glass containers; They seemed interesting again.

"Alright, come on, Mr. Tough." Susan teased, leading Bruce out. Bruce took one more look at Christina, who was about to be breast-fed.

He had a bad and good feeling about her.

* * *

**1987**

* * *

"Brucey! What do you mean you're going to a Science-ish High School?" A now 4-year-old Christina whined. She now had light wavy brown hair in two low pigtails, her ocean blue eyes full of innocence, and wearing a blue dress. Bruce sighed, looking at her. He was now of course 14, and about to go to one of the most famous schools out there. They stood in the young girls bedroom, Bruce there to say his goodbyes to his four-year friend.

"I'm sorry Chris. But since I'm a child prodigy and all..." He sighed again, furrowing his eyebrows and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go!" Christina whined again, hugging his legs. Bruce blushed slightly, but sighed again.

"I promise I'll write everyday. Your mother can read you the postcards and you can write the cards." Bruce said.(1)

"Alright..." Christina said, but still hugged his legs. He felt his jeans get slightly wet from the tears of the 4-year-old, but didn't really care. He hugged her, and got up, starting to leave. "Wait!" Christina said, grabbing something from off her bed. A small stuffed dog, the size of a coffee cup, with a white and black color scheme, was put into his hands.

"Elvis? I couldn't-" Christina shook her head, putting her hands behind her back, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Elvis said he would miss you, and wanted to go with you. I told him as long as he visited sometimes he could go." Christina said, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Alright..." In truth he felt a bit embarrassed again; A stuffed animal, really? But he gladly accepted the gift only because he didn't want to see his only friend cry. Plus it would give him _something _to remember her by. "Thanks, Chrissy." He said. Christina beamed, and hugged his legs again. Bruce went outside, Susan following. Once he got into the car, he looked at Olive's house again. He saw Chrissy run out, following the car till she got to the end of her lawn.

"Bye Brucey! Visit soon, please!" Christina said, waving, holding a teddy bear by the hand, making him wave too. "Yogi says 'bye' too!" She yelled out. But by then, the car rounded the corner, and disappeared.

* * *

**1997**

* * *

The now 14 year old Christina was laying on her bed, the phone to her ear, and flipping mindlessly through a Teen Magazine. She had grown, with dark brown wavy hair down to the dip of her back, her ocean blue eyes sparked with a hidden wisdom and intellect, and a bit of annoyance for now. She wore a white blouse, and had jeans on.

"I know Eliza, but-" Christina sighed again. Her best friend, Eliza, was trying to get her a boyfriend or at least start skip dating; And of course, she was failing miserably. Christina was never interested in boys; Yeah, maybe sometimes think a guy was cute, maybe she blushed around them sometimes, but she never thought of dating. She was 14 for crying out loud! She still had plenty of time.

"Come on, girl! Just one date!" Eliza begged. Christina sighed, and complied.

"Fine, but only one." Eliza cheered over the phone, and Christina swore she heard someone else cheer too. "Who was that?"

"My brother, Alex." Christina could HEAR the smirk behind the phone. Alexander Harold had a huge crush on her since fifth grade when she saved him from bullies; And she had zero interest in him what-so-ever. And it wasn't like in _Family Matters_, where she was going to fall in love with him and eventually marry him. No, she had no interest in dating him or anyone for that matter. But she'll only do it so Eliza would get off her back.

"Elizaaa!" Christina groaned, rolling her eyes.

"8 O'clock sharp, young lady!" And the conversation ended. Christina groaned again.

"Only to get her off my back... Only to get her off my back..." Christina mumbled. Then the phone rang, scaring Christina and making her fall off the bed in a heap. Christina groaned, as her head had hit her bedside table.

"I GOT IT!" Her mother yelled. Christina sighed, getting up, rubbing her head. Suddenly after a few minutes from recovering from her fall, her mother burst in, looking scared.

"Mom?" Christina asked.

"Bruce... B-Bruce..." Christina felt knots in her stomach.

"What with Bruce?" Christina asked. What could have possibly happened to her 24-year-old best friend?

"H-He was in a gamma explosion... He pushed a kid down into a trench and... took the blast..." Christina's eyes widened as her mother continued, "He's in the hospital, getting emergency care."(2)

"When can we see him?" Christina asked, jumping off her bed, tears brimming her eyes as she grabbed her mothers shirt.

"Tomorrow. Right now he's in a small coma... They already told Susan." Olive said, hugging her poor daughter. Christina gave a shaky sigh, hugging her mom back, tears still coming down.

* * *

**2003** "_You should be dead... But you're out better and stronger than ever..."__  
_

* * *

A now 20-year-old Christina was packing her things into boxes. It's been a few years since the Gamma bomb, and the town had to be evacuated due to Radiation poisoning. Christina was moving to New York City, as she had gotten a job in journalism and would be working for the _New York Times_. She still had her dark wavy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and was now wearing a baggy t-shirt with a cat on it and jeans with white socks and blue hightops. Olive watched in silence as her daughter packed, a small smile played on her lips. She never thought this day would come. But, alas, all baby birds have to fly from the nest someday, right?

"Chris, you got your cellphone, right?" Christina groaned. This was the 50th time her mom asked.

"Yes mom, I do. I got everything I need." Christina said. Olive nodded, and then hugged her daughter. Christina smiled, and helped Eliza put her stuff into the truck. Eliza was moving in with Christina as a roommate, since Christina first off, hasn't been to NYC before, and she thought she would need help with the bills.

Eliza is a tanned-skin Hispanic girl with black hair in a braid, bright green eyes, and was currently wearing a white midriff shirt and a blue skirt that reached just under her knees in a pleated fashion, with sandals. It was understandable in the summer heat, as it was 103 degrees. Eliza smiled at Christina, and she smiled back as they climbed into the truck. Now it was time for a very long and dragged out road trip...

"So here's our apartment!" Eliza said, smiling. Christina nodded. It was an average apartment, with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a living room/kitchen combination, and a balcony. They spent the whole day unpacking, and then going out to dinner. Christina got a letter in the mail the week after from her favorite scientist, who was now in the Amazon.

_Dear Chris,_

_Hey there Chrissy! I heard you moved to NYC. That's a big step from our small town. So I hear you're going to be a writer for the _New York Times. _That's pretty cool! Well, sorry this letter was short last time. People broke into the camp and tried to steal medical supplies. Luckily we... stopped them using guns. Anyways, I must be off again. We gotta take care of a couple in a tribe._

_Best Wishes, _

_Bruce._

Christina smiled, and started to write back.

_Dear Brucey,_

_It's alright! I understand; Unless people were sick, they shouldn't have broke into the camp. _

_Thanks! I'm pretty excited for the job. It's pretty open to many opportunities. I can't wait till I'm an Independent Author like I dreamed I would be. Hey, I heard from Susan that you're going to be going to Calcutta in 2006. Three years from now! I heard it's under military rule. Stay safe, alright?  
_

_I have to go finish putting my stuff away. Write back soon!_

_Peace out,_

_Christina._

Eliza quickly grabbed the letter from Christina's grasp, making Christina jump in shock.

"Ellie! Give that back!" Christina said in annoyance. Eliza smirked.

"Still have a crush on _Brucey_?" Eliza said, making Christina blush.

"N-No! He's 30 now! That's like, 10 years! He saw me as a baby! H-He's like a big brother to me!" Christina said, half-lying. At first until she was in tenth grade, she did see the Doctor as a big brother. But then once she saw photos of him helping people... And how his smile was still white (not pristine, but perfect enough) and his brown eyes that sparkled with a big wisdom and intellect beyond his years... And how- Nevermind...

Let's just say hormones kicked in and she started having a small crush on him.

* * *

**October 31st, 2012**

* * *

It had been a few months after the Chitauri attack, and everything was finally settling down and going back to normal. Sure, buildings were still half destroyed, but thanks to Stark Industries, construction was going at a faster pace than usual. Both Christina and Eliza thanked the gods that they lived in the suburbs of NYC, and hence the apartment wasn't destroyed. But Eliza, being the painter she was, had made a memorial at Central Park, depicting the Avengers, with Iron Man in the sky, Hawkeye drawing back his bow at one of the aliens, Black Widow aiming her guns to the skies, Thor holding Mjolnir and creating white lightning on the Stark Tower, Captain America (Eliza's favorite hero) holding his shield up, deflecting a blast, and Christina's favorite, Hulk, roaring at the aliens. In the middle of the memorial was the names of the lives that were lost, with the cliched sentence, in Christina's opinion-

_Gone, but not forgotten. _

It had also made Christina a bit suspicious of Bruce, since he had not written a letter since. She knew he hadn't died; He would have been in the list of the dead, plus, his aunt and her mom would have told her.

So what happened to him?

* * *

**MY HANDS HURT LIKE HELL.**

**EIBVHDFBVHBFIAVGRUBVGAREBVGFBBHVB**

**I WROTE THIS AT 12 THIS AFTERNOON, AND FINISHED AT 10.**

**I HAD TO TAKE SUCH A LONG FUCKING BREAK!**

***pants* Sorry about the rant.**

**Christina will eventually find out. The only thing she knows about Bruce is that he works for Stark Industries as a Scientist. She doesn't know about Hulk because Bruce doesn't want her to shun him.**

**So yeah.**

**Also, for people who might ask, "Where is her dad?"**

**You'll find out soon enough '3'**

**Hope you enjoyed this very long (2,654 words!) prologue!**

**(1) I'm not sure if it was like a private school or like an academy... So I went for the latter.**

**(2) That was taken place during the 2003 movie, so...**

**Still not sure if Betty should exist or not...**

**Also! I did the maths and Christina is 29 and Bruce is 39.**

**THE MORE YOU KNOW.**


	2. Meeting you again, and foreshadow

**No comments yet...**

**I guess that's a good thing for now. (UPDATE! 3 COMMENTS SO FAR! *cries* I FEEL SO LOVED!)**

**Thanks for the people who favorite/alerted!**

**Don't own Marvel; If I did, all hell would break loose, and Bruce would be paired up with Christina instead of Betty. (Although I don't have any problem with them being together.) YAY Stan Lee!**

**Another thing- I saw Captain America: The Winter Solider (On Saturday... But still) It was pretty good!**

**Anyways, before I go off topic, enjoy! **

* * *

**November 2nd, 2012**

* * *

"Chrissy." Eliza said, tugging on her arm. It's been two days since Halloween and Eliza has been on a big sugar rush with all the leftover candy. Christina sighed,

"Eliza, I told you, no. You need to lay off the candy till your rush is over. Plus, I haven't had a piece myself!" Christina said, taking the bowl of leftover candy and putting it on the highest shelf that they had. Christina had grown over the past few years again, her hair still dark brown, wavy to the point where it looked very curly, and was currently wearing a regular blue t-shirt with jeans. She liked simple and blue, if you couldn't tell. Eliza was practically the same too, but her skin was a bit more tanner than a few years back, her hair in a "Katniss Braid" (just a regular braid over her shoulder; Eliza liked to call it a Katniss Braid), a white blouse, and jeans as well. Eliza obviously went for a whiter, girlish appearance.

"You do realize that I can just grab a stool-" Eliza was cut off.

"If you have another piece, and yes, I have counted, you will be cut from candy until Valentines." Christina said. Eliza cried out.

"You wouldn't!" Eliza said, smacking Christina in the head.

"I would, now," Christina grabbed Eliza's hand, "STOP SMACKING ME!" Christina yelled. Eliza made a sad puppy look, and sat on the couch. Christina sighed.

_Why do I have a _child _as a friend? _Christina thought a bit bitterly. But shook her head. _OK, that was just cruel. But seriously Elizabeth, lay off the candy. _Christina walked over to the coat rack, grabbing the attention of Eliza.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"I'm going to see Bruce. I'm tired of waiting for a new letter." Christina said, annoyed. Eliza smirked, getting a certain sparkle in her eye. "If you even-"

"Christina and Brucey sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N-" Eliza was cut off when a pillow was thrown in her face. Eliza laughed, and on the drugged sugar rush she was on, kept on singing, even if her face was covered by a pillow. Christina sighed, knowing how useless it was going to be to argue, and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll be back later. And remember what I said." Christina said, grabbing her keys and leaving. Eliza sighed, giggling.

"It worked! I made her so annoyed she's going to see Brucey now! Mission Accomplished!" She said, raising her hands and high-fiving herself.(1)

* * *

Christina went down to the parking garage of the apartment, opening the door with one of her keys and stepped inside. About 20 other cars were in there, and she smelled the smell of fresh tires.

_Mr. Fernado must have replaced his tires again. _Christina thought, walking over to her car.

Her car was a white Corolla, a few chips of dried paint here and there. She walked over to it, and unlocked it with the special button on the key ring. She opened up the driver's door, and sat down. She closed the door, checked the mirror, and put the key into the ignition, turning it. The car roared to life, and she smirked.

"Hey there, Cornelia. Ready to go to the city?" The car didn't reply. Yeah, even though Christina thought it was cheesy she nicknamed her car. At least, Eliza said when they got it,

_"Hey! A Corolla! If we get it we gotta name it Cornelia!"_ And of course they did end up buying it. Christina sighed as she clicked the button to open up the garage door. Sunlight streamed in, making Christina blink to get used to it since the lights in the garage were very dim.

"Alright, let's roll!" Christina said cheerfully, putting in an _Imagine Dragons _CD. She hummed to Demons as she was soon pulling into the city. But she cursed softly as she saw a traffic jam. "Goddamn it, and I was getting happy too," Christina whined, leaning against the steering wheel, "Why is it being held up anyways?" She rolled down her car window, and peeked out. She squinted as she saw crew members fixing the road. She groaned, "Seriously!?" Suddenly a car beeped in her ear, and she cursed loudly. She pulled her head back in, rubbing her ear. She felt like she was being watched, and looked over at the beeping car. The windows were a black tint, despite not being a limo, and she swore she saw a man grinning inside. She freaked out, looked back, relieved that no one else pulled up, and backed out of the traffic jam, and decided to map out the next road to the city. It was only a mile away from the road she was on. So, heart beating rapidly from the creepy man, and pissed off at the jam, she drove off to the road.

_Who the hell was that? And why the fuck was he looking at me like that!? _Christina cursed in her mind. She swore again to god that if she saw that car following her she was going to call the police. Her heart finally calmed down as she pulled onto the other road. It was longer than the other, so she understood that no one else usually took it. A few other cars had the same idea as her as she saw a few drive in front of her. She finally got to the city, and smiled at the tallest building there, the _Avengers Tower._ It used to be Stark Tower, but after the alien attack, they changed the name. It was now the headquarters for the Avengers.

"I'm coming for you, Bruce." Christina declared, a flash of anger in her eyes, just as Monster began to play. She calmed and hummed to that too. She stopped at the red light, and then,

_FUCK! _Christina widened her eyes as she saw the black-tinted window car again. But the man stared ahead, but she swore he was looking at her out the corner of his eye. She kept calm, going against her wishes of calling the police. _Maybe he was just grinning at Cornelia, or maybe he was grinning at something in his seat, or it was just in my imagination. Come on, green light!_ Just when she thought that, the light turned green, and she went two miles over the limit, scared out of her mind. She breathed out a sigh, relived. She finally drove up to the tower, and grinned, blinking as the sun was directly behind the tower.

"Alright, that's over with." Christina said, parallel parking in between two cars. She put in two quarters for two hours into the meter, and walked towards the building calmly, although her mind raced.

_What if he doesn't recognize me? Dang it I should have sent more pictures! Oh stop, Chris! He just visited a year ago! You haven't changed that much! ... Right? _She shook her head as she opened the door and stepped inside. She sighed in the nice air conditioned room. There was no stopping her now! One step, two steps, three... _Only three more to go to get to the desk! You can do this! _Finally she reached the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" An Asian woman asked. She had long black hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and wore a black denim mini dress.

"I'd like to see Bruce Banner." Christina said calmly, trying to mask her nerves.

"Mr. Banner doesn't have an appointment right now, Ma'am. In fact, he _never _has appointments. But maybe I'll make one for you?" The lady asked, typing on her computer.

"Miss..." Christina trailed off, looking at the name tag, then continuing, "Miss. Holland, please understand that he is my best friend from child-" The woman cut her off.

"I hear that everyday, Ma'am. Now please, if you don't want to get thrown out, I suggest you-" Then she was cut off.

"At least call him down, please? It'll prove it. I'll even take a test to show I don't have any concealed weapons or anything of a sort." Christina said, brushing her hand through her hair.

"... Alright, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. But even a Swiss knife in your jean pocket, and you can just turn around and go home." Miss. Holland said, nodding at a guard at the door(2). The guard nodded and walked over, grabbing his magnet wand and waving it over her. It went off around her ear and neck area, but after a quick explanation for her flower earrings and her fake gold necklace with a charm on it, he continued to her pocket, where it also went off, and after showing him her keys he nodded.

"All clear." The guard nodded. Miss. Holland nodded, and grabbed a mic from her desk. She tapped "20" and said,

"Mr. Banner, down to the main lobby please. Someone is here for you." She said.

* * *

Bruce was just calmly mixing chemicals. With his blood in it.

Yes, the good doctor was once again looking for a cure for his _other half._

It was pretty hard, considering that he's tried almost everything, and yet, no results. He wasn't exactly expecting a visitor during that time. Sliding a slide under a microscope, he got sorta excited that the green blood slowly turned back to red, but didn't keep his hopes up, as, two seconds later, the green blood came back, shattering his _fifth_ microscope, must I add.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. It made him jump when the speaker turned on.

"Mr. Banner, down to the lobby please. Someone is here for you." Miss. Holland's voice said over the intercom. He sighed, but was mildly shocked; Nobody _ever_ visited him. Then again, he was barely known, only as one of the many scientists that worked for Mr. Tony Stark. Nobody, other than the Avengers, and a few others, knew of his other half.

"I'll be down in a moment... I am on the 20th floor..." Bruce said, throwing the latex gloves on the table. He walked over to the elevator, curious as to who it was. Maybe his aunt? Most possibly. Or maybe...?

No, that couldn't be. He stopped writing her letters and stopped phoning her because he didn't want her to find out his dark secret. He didn't want her to shun him, like some people did. But why? Why would she visit him _now,_ and not the many months before? Then again, she was a writer for the _New York Times. _She was probably busy, and maybe today was her day off.

Finally the elevator dinged on arrival, and he entered, pressing the _Lobby_ button. He was once again thrown back into his thoughts. He really hoped it was his aunt. The elevator finally got to the Lobby a few minutes later, and he exited. The woman in front of him made his heart sink down into his stomach.

His worst fears were confirmed.

* * *

"Bruce!" Christina said happily, running up to him and hugging him. Bruce blushed slightly, and awkwardly hugged back.

"I see, you are friends with him." Miss. Holland said. After that, she went back to typing on her computer.

"Good to see you again! I haven't seen you in person in _ages, _Bruce!" Christina said, trying to mask both her nerves and her anger. Bruce knew right away she was masking her emotions, and that made him _slightly_ nervous (And when I say slightly, I mean, A LOT). "How about we go upstairs and _talk?_" Christina asked. Bruce nodded, and after Christina let him go, she followed him into the elevator. Once inside, and once the doors closed and Bruce clicked "15", she socked him right in the arm._  
_

And it took A LOT of self control to keep his sudden anger down.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO ME OR PHONE ME!?" Christina yelled at him, ready to sock him again. Once again, he had to keep his anger down as he calmly stated,

"I've been busy over the past few months with "sciencey" things, thank you very much. Weren't you busy as well?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. While Eliza works at the Cheesecake Factory, I stay home and write columns for the newspaper. I'm pretty sure you already knew that, though." Christina said, narrowing her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce sighed; He really hated it when Christina got angry.

Because really, she wins. EVERY. TIME.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I've been busy. Why wouldn't you write or phone me instead?" Bruce asked. Christina stuttered, and said,

"W-Well... The attack on the city... My old manager died." Christina sighed on the last part, "He was in before hours and then when the aliens attacked... The building crushed him to death..." Christina trailed off on the last part.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, It's alright. His wife and kids were struck hard, but they've gotten over it. Me and my manager weren't _that _close anyways. But I did attend the funeral." Christina said, her eyes going back to normal. Bruce nodded. Suddenly the air was full of content silence, breathing the only noise.

And it was comforting.

"So, anything else, er... Happy-Exciting happen?" Bruce asked.

"Well, my apartment's still up, my car is o-" The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Christina's mouth hung open in surprise. The room was HUGE! "Holy crap!" Christina said, as Bruce stepped off the elevator. She followed in shock. It was a kitchen with an island in the middle with chairs around it, making Christina guess it was the table, and a doorway to the side went to a freakin' CINEMA sized room! With a huge flatscreen, and everything else! Plus, of course, from what Christina has heard, a bar stocked with drinks.

"Welcome to the first floor of the house division." Bruce said, smirking at Christina's shock.

"I-I-It's s-s-so b-b-big!" Christina stuttered. Suddenly, the elevator dinged again.

And out came a mildly surprised Tony Stark.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! I left you all on a cliffhanger!**

**So yeah, finally! Christina is at the Avengers Tower! And sees her *ahem*Crush*ahem* best friend, Brucey! Yayyyy!**

**So yeah, sorry if it felt rushed at the end; I'm sorta tired.**

**Thankfully I have the week off!**

**(1) Eliza is a bit... crazy, if you couldn't tell. Not sadistically insane or anything like she belongs in a straitjacket. She's just that one crazy friend that annoys you a lot, but love anyways.**

**(2) I forgot about metal detectors; The one at the shops... And by the time I realized I was almost done. So being lazy me I didn't rewrite it. Sorry ^^;**

**Also, FORESHADOWING LIEK A BOSS! *Read the car scene if you don't get it.***


	3. More Meetings, and embarrassment

**Hello again!**

**Man, three updates in three days? (UPDATE ON THAT!: I clicked the "save" button and it brought me to a LOGIN screen! I typed like, 500 words! So I rage quitted for the rest of the night... And I also got tired last night... Plus Tony's character, and possibly many others, will kinda be hard for me to wrap around.)**

**Yeesh!**

**My hands are going to cramp up!**

**Let's see if I can get to 2000, shall we? (most probably not, but maybe)**

**I don't own Marvel in general; All hell would-**

**You know what, FORGET IT.**

**I DO OWN IT. I'LL EVEN /shot by Natasha/**

**Enjoy... *ded***

* * *

"And who might this be?" Tony asked suddenly after ten seconds of complete and utter silence. He smirked as he noticed Christina widen her eyes.

"I-I'm C-Christina A-Alison K-K-Kappel. Y-You c-can c-call me C-Chris or C-C-Chrissy, I-if you want to, Mr. Stark..." Christina stuttered out. It wasn't her fault that she was meeting _the_ Tony Stark. The man who changed technology! Preferably, she'd rather meet Captain America (Cap' Murica in Eliza's case) or even Hulk! But then again, what if he was angry?

She thanked the gods she had a concealed weapon on her necklace... Even if he was her favorite hero... And she said she didn't have a weapon at all...(1)

"First off, don't call me Mr. Stark. It makes me feel old. Call me Tony. Second off, was I interrupting anything, _lovebirds_?" Tony asked. Christina's face turned red, so did Bruce's, but a darker red.

"N-No, M-M- I-I mean, T-Tony. I-I just g-g-got here... I-I'm j-just h-h-his friend..." Christina stuttered again.

"Stop stuttering. You're acting like I'm _special._" Tony replied. Christina regained her posture, but the blush seemed permanent.

"Sorry, Tony..." Christina said, folding her hands behind her back.

"Thank you." Tony said, brushing past them.

"Sorry 'bout him. He _is _a pervert, after all." Bruce said, practically saying the "pervert" part under his breath. Tony grabbed the coffee grains, and started to make some coffee. Christina realized that Tony looked like he just woke up, and remembered the time. 10:30 in the morning. Huh, Christina would have guessed he woke up earlier...

_Then again, he must have been up all night, like they say in Tabloids. But hey, don't judge a book by its cover, right? _Christina thought, trying to control her disappearing embarrassment and nerves.

"Hey Lovebird #1," Tony said, as Christina's face lit up red again, "Since she's not one of those crazy reporters, and it doesn't seem like she's going anywhere anytime soon, why don't you show her around or go out or something." Christina felt a bit confused. She never thought Tony would be so kind immediately. Then again, she was friends with Bruce. And according to him, a lot of "crazy" reporters try to sneak in. Bruce sighed,

"I guess so." Bruce then grabbed Christina's wrist and pulled her back into the elevator. Once it started to rise, he sighed again, "Sorry 'bout Tony. It's in his nature to tease everybody if they have a girl/boy over. Although that's rare." Bruce apologized. Christina laughed,

"Oh please. Growing up with Alex wasn't fun, especially since he had a crush on me. One date, and we were through..." Christina half-lied. She actually went on a few more dates with him. But that was only because he was being a gentleman...

Then he found his dad's beer case, and decided it would be fun to drink some before Christina came over...

Let's just say Christina had to run home before he could do anymore damage to her mind.(2)

"I thought you hated him..." Bruce said, confused.

"I still do. It's just that Eliza wouldn't get off my case. She can be _really _annoying sometimes, even if she is my friend. Hell, this morning she got a full blown sugar rush from left over Halloween candy. She wouldn't _shut up_ about... how cute kittens were." Christina fixed before she blurted out about the actual conversation. She really didn't want him to find out just yet.

"Oh. Well, that's Eliza for you," Bruce agreed, "She's like a female Tony, I have to agree."

"Really?" Christina asked. Don't blame her, she only knew things about him from Tabloids.

"Yeah. Real annoying, sometimes stuck up, but will be there when needed." Bruce said. Christina nodded slowly.

"So, why are you and Tony so close?" Christina asked. For a moment her mind flew away as she remembered those Yoai's Eliza liked so much... But shook her head mentally very fast. If Bruce rolled like that, he would have told her.

"We're just good friends. Let's say I sort of worked with another company and he's friends with them." Bruce said. Christina nodded, feeling a bit suspicious. He never told her he worked for another company. But then,

_DING!_

Christina was launched back into the real world as the elevator doors opened. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge lab.

"Holy crap! This place is huge!" Christina said, walking in after Bruce.

"Yeah. I'm one of his more trusted and friendly scientists. I'll show you around later; I might as well take you out for coffee. Or else we'll have to do some explaining with the Avengers as to why you're here. I'd rather spare you the embarrassment." He half-lied. In more truth, he didn't want any of them to bring up the topic of the _other guy._ He didn't want Christina to find out for a reason that I already explained. He grabbed his wallet off his desk, and Christina followed him back into the elevator. 10 minutes of comfortable silence later... The elevators suddenly dinged at the 16th floor, making Bruce cringe._  
_

It was Thor's personal floor.

The major god walked in, and stood beside Bruce. That's when he noticed Christina.

"Oh my! A lady," He said, looking at her, "Is this your 'girlfriend', Sir Bruce?" Thor asked, grabbing Christina's hand and kissing the back of it. Christina's face heated up again for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"No, this is my friend, Christina Kappel. Chris, this is Thor." Bruce said, trying to mask his own emotions.

"N-Nice to m-m-meet you, M-Mr. T-Thor!" Christina stuttered, as Thor shot her a smile, letting go of her hand. Christina smiled back, blush going away pretty slowly. The elevator dinged, and Thor went over to the doors as they opened.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Christina! Now, I must go snack on the lovely things called 'Pop tarts'." Thor said, walking out. The doors closed again, and Christina shook the blush away. Bruce gave a silent sigh in relief; He thanked the gods that Thor stayed close to the kitchen so he can eat his "precious" poptarts at anytime, and didn't even say a word about _him_. Not that he'd be able to, since it took a few seconds to get down to the floor. The elevator finally got to the lobby, and the pair walked out calmly.

* * *

"Sir, I spotted her going to the tower." A man said into a cell phone. He had a normal black suit on, with black tussled hair.

"Good, Megee. Operation Capture can begin." The man on the other end said.

"Yes, it can, Sir."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**Operation Capture? What? (Wait, why am I asking these questions? I'm the author! You guys should be asking the questions!)**

**MAN THIS CHAPTER DID NOT WANT TO BE TYPED! Sorry it took a day or two; I was hoping to post at least one chapter a day. Seems like it won't work out... :/ Plus some of these characters _will_ be a bit hard to write. Saying that now, I will admit I haven't seen the Thor movies just yet. I'll get onto that right away, I promise!**

**Plus I gotta see Iron Man 2... **

**Other than that, let's go onto numbers!**

**(1) WHAT WEAPON!? Yeah people, you thought she'd possibly be a DID (Damsel in Distress). NOPE! What is this mysterious weapon on her necklace you ask? You gotta wait for future chapters! MWAHAHAHA! (But I will say, just as a hint, it ties in with the Capture thing. BTW the Operation is NOT, I repeat, NOT an acronym. It's exactly what it means) **

**(2) They were 14 when they dated for a week. Alex is sort of like Eliza, only take away the sugar rushes. Really, he thought it was watered down beer because their dad didn't like to drink as much, and when he did, he put some water in it. And it's from a bottle, not a can. So yeah, he tried to do the undercover couple twister with her... Not cool man, not cool! And no, Alex won't be the main antagonist, barely an antagonist at all. It was just a mistake, we all make them. He even apologized to her the month after. (Because he wanted some time for Christina to cool off) So yeah. Don't think he'll be an antagonist. **


	4. Tea time, and more revealed

**HELLO THERE AGAIN!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but you know; Easter and also I'm going back to school tomorrow! **

***Fluttershy reluctant yay***

**Well, here's the next chapter! I probably won't finish this till I get home from school tomorrow, so... :/ (UPDATE! Chapter's being a butt again, so updated when so :/)**

**Anyways, don't own Marvel *Natasha is stalking in the shadows; Author is scared*; All hell would break loose if I did. I only own my OCS. HAPPY NOW?**

**Also guys, before I even start, the guys from the last scene last chapter are NOT, I repeat, NOT S.H.I.E.L.D! Shield doesn't come in till later, in fact! Possibly in chapter 10-ish. But not now.**

* * *

"Should we start now sir?" The man from before asked.

"No, not yet. Let her get... _acquainted_ with her former friend." The man on the other line said. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice!

"Alright. Should we also send out Levinia?" The man asked, leaning back into the car seat.

"To spy, yes. But give her strict orders not to attack. Not yet, at least." The other man on the line said. The man nodded.

"Alright, sir."

* * *

The pair walked toward the Central Cafe, Christina humming a slight tune and Bruce being quiet.

It had gotten uncomfortably quiet on the way there, as they ran out of things to say. So as Christina hummed to _Party Junkie_(1), Bruce kept his many thoughts to himself.

"Well, we're here." Bruce said. Christina looked up at the café, the neon sign half on, half off, and saying "Central Cafe".

"Cute little café." Christina muttered, feeling a presence. But when she turned her head she saw no one.

"Yeah. I usually come here on weekends, since I'm usually so busy..." Bruce muttered back. Christina nodded, feeling a bit suspicious on the whole "busy" thing. But she let herself let it go for now; She'd interrogate him _later._

Anyways, they walked into the huge cafe, where they were greeted by a peppy electric blue-haired girl. Christina knew her hair was dyed, but it was still weird. She was only used to highlights, not fully dyed hair. She shook that very random thought off as the peppy girl (revealed on the name tag as Amunet) greeted them,

"Hello there! Table for two?" She asked, and the two nodded. Amunet smiled, and had a skip in her step as she lead them over to a table outside, as it was a beautiful day. Christina sighed, knowing that Eliza could be this girl, even with the blue hair. But Amunet was a bit more happy than expected...

Anyways, they finally reached the table.

"There you go! I'll be back soon to take your orders!" She said, smiling. She once again had a skip in her step as she walked away.

"She seems... excited..." Bruce muttered. Christina laughed,

"You should have seen Eliza back then. 5 years before she threw a huge party without me knowing, since I had to work very late..." Christina said, flipping through the menu absentmindedly. It was true; Once she got home at 2 AM she was greeted with a few people asleep everywhere, weather on the couch or the floor (She found one on the counter, another sitting on a plotted plant) and Eliza passed out in her bed with her now Ex, Harry. And no, THAT didn't happen, as she saw them almost fully clothed (Eliza had no pants on, and Harry had no shirt on, suggesting that they got comfortable, but didn't get too far). Eliza was thankful for that, when she broke up with him a month later when she caught him French Kissing an enemy from their school...

Anyways, Amunet came back, pen and pad of paper in hand. She still had a skip in her step, humming happily.

"Alright, have you chosen?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'll have Green Tea, and yes, I want honey to go with it." Christina answered. Amunet smiled, and turned to Bruce.

"Strong black coffee, one sugar pack." Bruce said almost simply. Christina had a sneaking suspicion that coffee was all he drank, but shook it off.

"Alrighty! I'll bring them around soon!" She winked, and lightly skipped off. But then as soon as she left Christina felt her pendent on her necklace burn, like, it just-came-out-of-the-oven hot. She slightly winced in pain, but ignored it. Lord help her, she prayed that it didn't start glowing.

"You ok, Chris?" Bruce asked, raising a brow. Christina managed a smile, nodding.

"Fine, Bruce. Just got a random pain in my elbow, 'tis all." She lied, rubbing her elbow.(2)

"Ok, if you say so." Bruce said, still suspicious at his long time sister-like friend. Then Amunet came back around, serving their beverages.

"I'll be back in a few~" She said. Christina felt her pendent burn, and felt her stomach drop. Usually when the item burned so hotly, it was because trouble was near, and was about to strike.

But no one was screaming, no one was running away...

So why was her pendent burning?

* * *

Finally after an almost wordless conversation, only filled with the sounds of sipping drinks and the background noise, they almost immediately left the cafe. Christina felt very suspicious, but kept it to herself.

How could she tell her friend her huge secret? Without him freaking out and running away?

Thought so.

But unknown to her, Bruce actually _could_ tell that something was wrong. From her strange behavior, to her silent demeanor, she was slowly turning into the past shell of him.

And he hated it.

"You ok?" He asked, making Christina slightly jump.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Brucey!" Brucey, never heard that nickname in a while, "Just suspicious that Eliza somehow got into the candy bowl. That girl don't know when to stop." She half-lied; She _was_ suspicious that Eliza could have gotten back into that white bowl. Then again, she swore she wouldn't. Candy is her drug, without it she flips out like it's Christmas and she forgot to go Christmas shopping, like every year. Usually it turns into a painting or a drawing, and which people don't usually complain since she's an artist.

"Alright... So, how's Aunt Susan?" Bruce asked, driving away from the subject, for Christina's sake.

"She's doin' well. Misses you every day," Christina smirked, "You should call her or even visit her. She's pretty lonely, and I quote 'Girl, I'm forever alone. Don't bother me anyways since that bastard left me and I've now known how men really can be'." Bruce smirked as well, knowing that his Aunt would say something like that.

"Olive?"

"Goin' strong as well. Has a terrible cough lately, but nothin' too serious." Christina replied, biting her lip.

"Oh. Eliza-Pie?" Bruce smirked, remembering when Christina found Eliza eating a whole pie. It was amazing how the girl ate and yet never gained a pound. He guessed some people were like that. Sort of like Thor; Then again, he probably has a bigger stomach than it looked. Asgardian thing, maybe?

"Going like the god blessed her with forever flat-ness." Christina chuckled.

* * *

"Now, sir?" The man asked once again into his ear-piece.

"No, not just yet. Waiting is frustrating, yes, but we have to keep her off guard." The man replied.

"Men, I saw her. Should I attack now?" A woman's voice suddenly interrupted.

"No, Levinia. It's too early, and she's on the edge."

"True. I saw her pendent slightly glowing from under her shirt."

"Plus she has Mr. Banner with her. If he turns into Hulk, it could mean danger for all of us. His strength is very overpowering."

"So? I could always use my powers, sir..." The woman replied.

"No, not just yet. When she's alone, we strike."

"Alright, if that's what you want, Sir Teufel."

* * *

**THE TENSION WMUNEINVENEUWGNUEGFNEUFNWU**

**Sorry for the wait! I was soooo busy. I almost got grounded, one of my grades are low so I might have to take Latin again, and plus, well, FINALS. It's the last month of school! Yeesh, get off my case, mom! /shot twice and brick'd/**

**Sorry!**

**(1)Party Junkie is by Miku Hatsune. But I suggest listening to Teto Kasane's version. Her's is better in my opinion!**

**(2) You know that random pain you get like a bee just stung you? Well, I get those pains sometimes. One time I was up late and I was dancing like the idiot I am and nearly fell because there was this huge pain in my ankle! Yeesh, not fun! **

**Also, you must be wonderin' who this "Teufel" person is, eh?**

**You'll find out soon enough. **

**And also, GASPU, danger is near, according to Christina's pendent!?**

**Maybe I'll have the pendent's secret revealed in a chapter or two... And some action... THEN THE TRUE STORY SHALL BE KICKED INTO GEEEAAAARRRR!**

**Also, holy crap! **

**14 reviews!**

**But 24 Followers and 19 Favoriters? **

**Come on guys, don't be shy! ^^**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and stickin' around!**

**Peace!**


	5. CAT FIGHT, MEOW

**I'll try updating more frequently now that Summer is coming up, but you never know... I'm possibly going to Summer School... -_-**

**There's goin' to be a poll on my profile for "If Betty should be in the story or never really existed" which would make this kinda AU, but I don't mind...**

**Anyways, don't own The Avengers or any references or songs or anything, just my OCS! ALL HELL WOULD BREAK LOOSE.**

* * *

As soon as they said goodbye at Stark Tower, Christina drove away in Cornelia. She sighed, listening and humming to her mixed CD involving Imagine Dragons, Halestorm, and My Chemical Romance. She hummed to Black Parade as she drove down the road she came, noting that there was still stupid bridge construction, even though it was almost done. But before she could...

_BAM!_

Christina widened her eyes in shock as her car flew off the road, hearing screams as she was electrocuted with 1700 watts. She screamed out as well, hitting a building, smashing the top of her car, and all the windows. She covered her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You alright!?" A bystander asked. Christina shook, feeling shell shocked and a little scared. Her pendent felt like lava, burning so bad and glowing so brightly it looked like a flashlight.

"I'm fine..." Christina called back, a little strain in her voice. She suddenly felt angry suddenly, realizing that Cornelia was smashed to bits practically. "Whoever..." She realized that she was electrocuted, and then,

_FLASH!_

People screamed and ran off, even the bystander who asked if she was alright. She coughed, seeing her cuts and bruises littering her skin. She crawled out, but ended up rolling out as a fire started. Another flash of lightning, well, flashed in front of her. She looked up, but no cloud in sight. In fact, it was pretty clear, maybe a little cloud here and there, but nothing to cause lightning.

"What the hell..." She muttered angrily. Suddenly she saw boots cover her vision, and she looked up, seeing a girl in a dark electric blue and dark yellow jumpsuit.

With electric blue hair.

"Amunet?" She asked, looking at her blue eyes. The woman smirked, leaning down to Christina's level.

"Leviana, or Electra in this suit. Sorry, Kitty, but you're going to have to be put down." She snarled as she held out her palm facing Christina. It sparked, and Christina rolled out of the way again as the lightning hit poor Cornelia. Christina growled at Leviana, grabbing her pendent. She stood up, a slight limp in her step as she started to run, trying so hard to get away from Leviana. She hid behind a garbage dumpster as she once again grabbed her pendent. She looked at it as it sparked and flashed in her hand.

She had to do this sometime.

Problem was, she wasn't sure if she could handle the power. It was way to long since she last used it... In fact, it has been 10 years...

She gritted her teeth as she ripped the pendent off, making the necklace fly off in bits as she threw the pendent up. It flashed, she flashed...

All she saw was black and red...

Swirling...

Connecting...

Dark red...

Black again...

More colors...

_WHOOSH__!_

She stood up, in a brand new attire. All a person could see at the moment was her smirking.(1)

"Christina~. Where did you go, Osiris?" Christina peeked from behind the corner, narrowing her eyes. Black marks stretched from under her eyes down to the bottom of her chin. Her cuts and bruises that were bleeding were gone. The limp and hurt in her walk was gone. A black cloak covered her top half, the hood up, a half black mask, black tights that disappeared into dark grey shorts, and calf-high boots. Her hair was now dyed black in a fishtail braid that went over her shoulder.(5) And what she was holding?

A scythe.

The mark of the Grim Reaper.

The pendent was in the middle of the rod of the scythe, the colors mentioned before swirling around it.

Now before you say anything, she had only gotten the scythe and fingerless gloves; But only after "someone" made a comment about her looks and how she would be noticed immediately, she got everything together from cosplay and a few shopping trips. But somehow they became permanent when her pendent somehow "scanned" them into it's "DNA".

And Osiris was born. Collecting 5000 bad souls so she wouldn't have to deal with the curse anymore...

And hopefully, this would be her 4930th soul...

How she get all those souls?

You'll know sometime...

Anyways, before I get off all topic...(2)

"HIIYA!" _SWISH! _The scythe made contact with the ground, making it slightly vibrate since she had used so much force.

"I control lightning, honey. I'm like that one person... The Flash guy. I can run faster than a bullet. Practically a blur, honey." The square was practically abandoned, only a few watched from far away; They wondered where this black-wearing girl came from, especially since she practically came out of nowhere. Christina took another swing to her opponent anyways in sheer anger, trying to avenge her car rather than herself.

"THAT CAR COST $1000!" Christina cried out as she swung at Leviana with her scythe again and again. Leivana realized she was goin' to have trouble dodging all of them, as traveling like a blur took a lot of energy, though, not much energy as using her electricity.

"So? Why should I care about it?" Christina didn't answer as she stopped for a second...

* * *

"And reports are coming in of a fight going on between two girls..." Everyone watched in amazement as the screen showed the fight. Fury watched with an expressionless face as the fight continued. A helicopter was getting everything on camera, also including a security camera nearby and a very ballsy cameraman who watched from behind a dumpster in an alleyway.(3)

"Who are they?" Steve asked as Christina spun around on her the blade part of her scythe, dodging a lightning blast.

"That's why we brought you all in here. No one knows who they are, including who is the good and bad guy." Fury replied, turning the TV off.

"So, obviously, we need to stop them?" Tony asked as he called for his suit.

"It's what you do best." Agent Paul said, smiling widely like a kid on Christmas.

"Not true, but you can keep your opinion." Tony smirked.

* * *

"Can't catch me!" Leviana shouted, dodging another hit. Christina panted, getting tired.

And that was a bad sign.

Usually when she's hurt enough or tired enough, she'll get out of her form immediately and fall into a coma-like sleep for 6 hours.

Just enough time to do SOMETHING that involves knives to her if she's right about what Leviana want.

"Stop." _SHING_. "Dodging." _BANG! _"Every little." _WHACK!_ "ATTACK!" Christina fell as Leviana dodged another hit, the latter smirking as she fell, trying to get up. Christina gritted her teeth as she was hit with another lightning bolt. _  
_

But then...

_WOOOOOSSHHH!_

Both managed to dodge an arrow that almost seemed like it rained from the sky. And then another soon after.

"Hawkeye, you never miss!" A feminine voice growled from a rooftop. Christina got up while Leviana was distracted, and managed to land a blow on her, finally.

"Grah!" Leviana fell, holding her bleeding arm. Christina twisted her scythe, hitting the ground with the pole. It glowed blue, and soon, it erupted into blue flames. Leviana rolled away before the flames could even lick her arm. Christina narrowed her eyes, and slashed at the air. A huge dog, even bigger than a Newfoundland, leaped out of a "rip" in the air. When it hit the ground, the Earth literary shook. But somehow no nearby buildings were hurt. The huge black haired and red eyed dog growled lowly, as if Christina was it's master.

"Go, Houston!" Christina cried out. The hellhound growled and ran after Leviana, the Earth shaking with every pawstep.

"How is this even possible!?" A shield decorated like the American flag flew past, barely missing Christina's cheek. Christina panted, feeling any kind of energy she had left starting to disappear. Houston whined as Leviana shot off with her lightning abilities, and he disappeared. Christina fell to the ground, trying to keep her form as long as she could.

"Who are you?" Iron Man landed right in front of her, his palm shoved in her face. Christina looked at the palm as the light in the middle lit up with a sound she couldn't describe. Christina gulped, feeling her palms getting sweaty.

"I am Osiris, and I have you know..." She was cut off as Tony shot, Christina being blown back into a building. She seethed, and made her scythe come to her. "I'm the good guy here! Never judge a book by it's cover, Mr. Stark." Christina said coldly with every energy she could gather. "I'm sorry, Avengers. Right now, I'm not too powerful to keep talking. I'd rather not have my secret identity revealed." Christina said even more coldly, looking at Tony.

Now before you say anything, she was only saying it so rudely and coldly because she has no energy left, and sort of like when coffee wears off, she gets cranky and plus, she does have a character to maintain. Christina ripped at the air with her scythe, and left in a rift much like Houston came from.

* * *

Christina fell as she detransformed, panting and holding her arm.

"_That's gonna leave a mark..."_ She thought, grabbing the wall to get up. With Cornelia smashed to pieces, and wanted no one to take her to the hospital, she started to limp home.

Or, she tried to.

"Hey, isn't that Bruce's _girlfriend?"_ She heard a voice say behind her. She sighed softly, and turned to face Tony.

The extra scars and bruises were goin' to be hard to explain...(4)

* * *

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST RUSHED AND NOT-MAKING-SENSE CHAPTER EVER! I'M SOOO SORRY _**

**But yeah, that was Christina's mysterious power. Turning into a badass superhero with her pendent!**

**"B-But author! How did she get the pendent!?"**

**You'll find out when some "other" people find out, tee-hee~**

**I know, this was so rushed, but, think of this as one of the movies. Like Cap' MURICA: The Winter Solider.**

**Not even 5 minutes in and we get some terrorist action 3 And the (I think) around 30-mark, where Nick gets attacked. (I SWEAR IF I JUST SPOILED SOME OF THE PARTS OF THE MOVIE I'M SO SORRY but I regret nothing XD)**

**Also don't expect Houston to be in every battle; He only comes out when Christina is Hulk-angry. And we all know how angry that is! **

**(1) Just slightly breaking that delicate fourth wall with "camera shots" **

**(2) I was getting off topic there, huh?**

**(3) WELL IF THERE'S AN ATTACK BETWEEN TWO POWERFUL CHICKS AND ONE HAPPENS TO CONTROL LIGHTNING, WOULDN'T YOU BE JUST A BIT SCARED BUT WANT TO GET IT ON TAPE?**

**(4) Every time she gets hurt in her other form, new injuries appear on her regular form.**

**(5) That's what I re-written. I really wasn't happy with her outfit, nor her name. Too bland, I guess.**

**AND DAT PAUL COULSON CAMEO. (Even though it sucked. _)**

**Watch the TV series of SHIELD for the reason he's alive. **


	6. NOTICE!

Hey guys, just a quick notice, I may rewrite the last chapter for a few reasons that I don't want to explain right now because I'm typing on my iPod and it may turn into a list ^^; (plus I'm tired and almost out of battery)

so don't be shocked if its changed.


End file.
